


The Return of a Hero

by Qu7u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu7u/pseuds/Qu7u
Summary: Potter never made it to Hogwarts. Upon investigation, it is found the house has been burned down three years ago. Now, Severus is in his late 40's and the brat still hasn't been found. The order is searching for Horcruxes and the Dark Lord didn't come back. Yet. All is about to get mixed up when Severus' carbon copy appears in Hogwarts. Only... he has green eyes. SLASH! MPREG! AU!





	The Return of a Hero

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

**EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

**I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 / Meeting the brat**

* * *

.

Severus Snape was a very grumpy man, not to mention nearing his fifties. When he was young he was a needed spy for the light side but now? No one has given a damn for so many years.

Alright, Albus and maybe Minerva cared a little.

But that was it.

He still remembered that fateful start of a new school year all those years ago. Everything had been set up, for the young Potter prince had been expected to start his schooling. Headmaster had a very original but quite lengthy plan to instil the boy grew up to have a big heart and unshakable will to protect with just the right friends. Saving the Philosopher's stone was supposed to be his first task. Flamel had reluctantly lent his most prized Philosopher's stone to Dumbledore, of course, the man had no idea what his old friend intended to use it for. Traps were set and Quirrel started to act suspiciously. Everything was ready, even Severus agreed to play his role – after long hours of heated persuasion from the headmaster.

The reason he agreed?

Severus knew he would have treated the boy as Dumbledore wanted anyway. He hated the name itself for it represented most of his worst memories he had of Hogwarts. James bloody Potter ruined his years at the school, even had some doing in breaking his and Lily's friendship, constantly targeting him with his annoying thugs… four on one.

Brave Gryffindors my arse.

The list could go on and Severus expected the boy to be the same arrogant brat as his father had been with his presumptuous behaviour and the thought he owned everything his eyes laid upon.

How wrong he was.

That year, the magical world has gone through rough times.

Harry Potter wasn't at the starting feast.

No student has ever written a letter so fast as back then. It was like an invisible force came down upon Hogwarts and its staff. Severus himself along with the deputy headed to get some answers right after the sorting ended.

There was a big problem though.

The house that was supposed to be the brat's home was at the level with the ground. They asked around, knocking at neighbours' door, claiming to be distant relatives.

The reality was cruel.

"There was a gas explosion one night, the fire spread everywhere, no one survived. I'm sorry."

No one really wanted to talk to them after that sentence. After all… the fire happened so long ago, why would the relatives only come now looking for answers?

Minerva had been devastated, therefore she asked where the family is buried, that she was a distant relative of the nephew the Dursleys had taken in.

"What nephew?"

Severus didn't find it weird, Potter was raised as their son, then, a Dursley, wasn't he?

"There was only one boy, Dudley, no one named Harry ever lived there with them."

They didn't know what to do since not a single person could remember their saviour. Going from home to home, asking the same things all over again was very painful for the deputy, she had a bad feeling about it.

Was he taken by a Death Eater? To be trained and prepared to join the Dark Lord upon his return?

Was that the reason nobody remembered the Potter boy?

Everyone must have been obliviated.

Then, a young boy of about 12 years opened the door, saying his mother was already asleep.

"Ehm… yeah, I don't know about any Harry but Dudley was my best friend. We spent a lot of time together and sometimes… he said something about a freak living under the stairs. I didn't understand then and I still don't, now but maybe that was that Harry you've been asking about." Pierre was the child's name.

Was it possible?

The boy who lived to be abused?

No way.

Severus had to drag crying Minerva back to the castle back then. They relayed to Dumbledore what they found out. Other people were sent and after a week there was one message. In the ruins, only three bodies were identified.

The boy was still alive.

Somewhere.

Either taken by a Death Eater or running alone somewhere.

Everybody looked. Entire England tried to find the young Potter but the only thing they knew about his appearance?

That he has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

No photos.

No memories,

only those of a toothy toddler.

It was a big blow but things calmed down as the years went by. People believed he had hit his head and has amnesia living happily oblivious to magical Britain.

There were even some claiming to be Harry Potter, idiots.

Dumbledore kept looking, his heart rate spiking every now and then when a new hope has arisen. They blamed him for putting the child in the Dursley's care and never checking up on him. That first year, Quirrell has been subdued by the headmaster and sent to prison after he was separated from his master.

Albus killed the Dark Lord's soul piece.

He figured out Voldemort was planning to come back through the soul pieces he created.

That year, few chosen members of the Order found out about the Horcruxes.

Thus, the search began.

The diary has been detected by the new ward Dumbledore added after he located the Horcrux in Rowena's diadem.

When Black got the news about Harry missing or possibly being dead, he escaped Azkaban prison, searching out his long-lost friend Remus Lupin. After a thorough inspection under the Veritaserum, he was taken to the headmaster.

Yet another mistake Albus regretted.

He should have called for the trial to take place back then.

Everyone deserved the benefit of a doubt.

Even the one who was thought to be a Death Eater.

Well, better late than never.

A trial had been set up in the proximity of the following week and the dog man had walked free out of the courtroom since he was finally declared innocent.

He was no contribution to the order though.

He refused to look for other Horcruxes and threw himself into the search of his godson instead.

Years went by as Severus tried to gather information on those spiteful objects. Helga's cup was beyond reach for them since it's been held in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange and no one had been insane enough to try and rob the Gringotts.

Albus tried to negotiate with the goblins.

To no avail.

They would not be placated.

Or bribed.

They wouldn't trade even for the sword of Gryffindor.

When Severus reached his fortieth birthday they already knew there was supposed to be seven Horcruxes because they finally forced Slughorn to talk.

But even to this very day… still… a lot of them was missing.

They were no wiser where the others could be. They could detect it upon feeling the awful aura but that was all. They couldn't find a spell or create a map that would show the way, they were at loss.

But.

Severus was about to be fifty in a few years come…

And the Dark Lord has yet to return.

That on its own has been great.

The young Potter would be 27 if he was still alive but Severus didn't believe so.

He would have heard if a Death Eater took him. They would gloat about teaching the boy for the Dark Lord or killing him.

So…

The boy must have ended up on the streets and no 8-year-old could have hoped to survive to reach adulthood. Not throughout the cold weather of Britain.

…

The first years arrived. It was exactly the same each year. This time, something just had to be wrong.

Well…. Not wrong per se.

Those little devils walked up to the Sorting hat and got sorted, quite normally.

Then that boy showed up.

He was quite tall for an eleven-year-old not to even mention his expressionless face. He seemed very composed, eyes sharp - watching closely and taking everything in.

_A muggleborn._

Severus knew just by watching the child. He was in for trouble. Black hair loosely fell down almost to his shoulders, covering up most of the right side of his face. His features were rather pointy and his presence all but screamed – intimidating!

The boy's body language said very clearly that he was strained but confident and various of his surroundings. Legs were making sure quick steps towards the deputy who was trying not to gawk at the child.

To cut it short, if it wasn't for the kid's deep green eyes and a rather 'not abnormally large' nose, he could have claimed to be Severus' exact but smaller copy.

Christopher Gabriel Porter.

It would have been rather amusing… watching the student body freeze in shock upon seeing the young boy if... Severus hadn't been in the same state as all of them. All the students were sure that this was their most hated Potions teacher's son.

_The boy is going to get flopped by everyone without a chance of explanation._

"Slytherin!"

_Great job, hat._

Severus was getting too old for all this drama around teenagers. Spelling the Slytherin emblem onto the boy's clothes Severus looked around with his death glare, that made everybody shut up.

The sorting continued.

…

"You are all ridiculous." Snapped Severus upon entering the staff meeting. Everyone has already been seated but instead of some harmless chat as they used to do, they were all talking about Severus and his 'supposed' son.

"You have to admit the resemblance is too curious. You forget most of us have been here when you first came to the school." Said professor Flitwick, shrugging as if it didn't really matter to him, he was just interested whether the boy really was his colleague's son.

"That's right, I even went and dug out an old photograph of you and Lily, that she gave me." Added Minerva while she took the photo out, putting it in the middle of the table. "Were you to drink a de-aging potion you would have looked like twins." And she spoke the truth. Now that Severus saw his old self in a picture and remembered Mr. Porter's face, he had to admit it was weird.

"It's impossible." Demanded the Potions Master again, shaking his head with a frown. They just didn't get it, he could not have a son.

"Well… accidents happen. A one-night stand can always go wrong." Dropped Hooch without judgement. She did the same thing after all…, well, she was more careful than her colleague it seemed.

"I have never in my life shared a bed with a woman. And all my lovers were mere muggles. It's simply not possible." Declared Severus in a low hiss, surprising most of the staff. He didn't mean for them to find out but he wanted them to stop. This wasn't their business, the child was just similar to him, that was all.

"Someone could have forced you then have your memory wiped out. Or they had simply knocked you out, taking your sperm. Today's people are crazy." The matron was right about that one. With all of those inter-family marriages, children just weren't born. There was no new blood since muggleborns rarely ever married into a pureblood family. The last noticeable case has been of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger a year prior. But Severus suspected it was a marriage for benefits and not for love. Granger now had the power of a pureblood name on her side and Weasley had someone willing to shag him.

Well… if it worked, then why not?

"I understand your concern but what do you suggest that I do? Shall I perhaps, ask the boy himself if he knows whether I am his father? Or… do I go to his parents demanding answers, just why is it so that their son looks just like my carbon copy?" The sneer just showed without his consciousness as everyone cast their eyes away. "Didn't think so." It was a very uncomfortable situation and no one could exactly feel his shoes.

Dumbledore made an appearance just then, therefore, the discussion was over as they started talking about those year's upcoming events.

But Severus was lost in thought about the young boy from his house. He couldn't just let the thought go now that he started  _really_  thinking about it. The boy looked like him. He even spoke like him. He hated being the centre of attention preferring to read somewhere alone in the corner. Curious and studious, researching further topics then he was supposed to. Not a Ravenclaw though, since he didn't starve for all the knowledge, he only wanted to know more about topics that interested him. His favourite subjects were Potions and Herbology where he showed great talent and understanding of the material. He abided the rules and tried to evade any quarrels. He completely ignored any insults or accusations of being Severus' son this past two months.

He was an interesting person on his own.

And Severus made his decision, he would brew the Potion that would show him the truth. Rather know he was being ridiculous than wonder forever more whether he really had a son,

right?

Now he just had to figure out how to get the final ingredient.

…

One evening Severus set out to walk around the dungeons. He did that from time to time to ensure his Slytherins came back to the common room before the curfew actually began.

"Mrs. Grayson. I would advise you to say goodbye to your companion and head back to your common room. Mr. Therson, this goes for you as well. Professor Flitwick may not be waiting at the entrance of your common room but rest assured that I will." Looking both of them in the eye he nodded before wishing them good night. "Do not make me take away any unnecessary house points."

Then he continued with his walk.

"Snape! Hey, Snape? Can't you hear me?" Severus cringed when he heard his surname said with such malice. Who would dare?! Turning around the corner he stopped when the young redheaded boy and his friends rounded on his younger copy.

"My surname is Porter. Me and Professor Snape are not related in any way. How many times do I have to say that before your oversimplified minds understand?" The boy was hilarious but was it really clever to bait them?

"I guess your mother is an unfaithful bitch, wouldn't you say? Snape?" Smirking again, the boy thought how clever he was.

"I wouldn't know. I've only ever had a father, Gabriel Porter who I take very much after." Christopher was very composed and confident, quite calm too. Like he couldn't be hurt.

_This child had been brought up very well._

"Whatever Snape, just tell your daddy to lay off of us and you won't have any problems, right?" The boy was unbelievable. Severus wanted to wait before the situation uncoiled a little bit, he was very curious about Mr. Porter after all. That didn't change the fact that Mr. Feuerson crossed the line. Did he really believe he would allow abuse? And on his own son, should Mr. Porter turn out to actually be his?

"Are you that daft? You look a lot different than your brothers, does that make you adopted or what?" Smirked Christopher. He got used to people talking about him but he loved his father so why should he admit to a lie? He wasn't Professor Snape's son. He may look like one but he wasn't.

This sentence was all it took for the redhead to get furious. He had doubts himself since all of his brothers looked different than him but similar to each other. Christopher just managed to hit a very sore spot, how unfortunate.

"You little shit! Get him!"

Severus was about to stop them when those three idiots made a move toward his Slytherin. Christopher managed to avoid them without difficulty though.

"Stop it, you'll only hurt yourselves." Advised Christopher, still getting away from every possible hit. He was amazing, too fast and agile for them to catch.

"Coward!"

"Am I? I would say it's exactly the other way around, wouldn't you say so?" He wasn't even smirking but Feuerson got still angrier if that was possible. This time, Christopher didn't dodge. He blocked.

Severus heard a bone snap.

"FUCK!"

The older boy held his hand as few tears escaped his eyes. "I'll kill you!" He snarled, going for his wand. The other two did the same, all three of them firing a spell.

"Protego."

But Severus wasn't the only one to say that. Christopher protected himself too since the shield shone and held even after those three spells hit it.

"Fighting in the corridors I see."

Severus must have fought off a vicious laugh that was threatening to come out once he saw their scared faces. "Don't even try, I saw the whole thing." Snarled the Potions Master, making the assaulters almost pee themselves. "Mr. Porter. I believe you can find your common room?"

"Yes, sir." Firm, short, confident.

"Good. I shall see you tomorrow evening for detention since you are outside your common room after curfew." With that said he was about to deal with two idiotic Hufflepuffs and one even more moronic Gryffindor.

"I do not agree with the detention, sir. I was heading to the common room when I was delayed by those three. Since you've seen it all you must admit I was stopped against my will." The brat had some nerve! Severus saw red. He was right of course but this was the only way to get to know the brat a little. And find out who his parents were. Severus never slept with a woman but that doesn't mean, he wasn't a victim of one.

This way, he could take the boy's blood without his notice and test it.

"I do not care, Mr. Porter. You should have expected to be delayed and not rush back at the last possible second, therefore, you have detention. Is that explanation acceptable?" Growled Severus, the child should not test him.

"Very well, sir. I still do not agree with your reasoning but I shall be there tomorrow." With that, the brat disappeared into the corridor.

Severus was angry.

A vicious smirk crossed his face when he looked at the other three students. Collecting their wands, he beckoned to them to follow him.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you enjoyed this!

Please, review!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Till next time!**

**.**

**See you!**


End file.
